Take Me Out
by gladiyeol
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan berakhir di tempat pelelangan manusia seperti ini. chanbaek/baekyeol fic. slight!straight mentioned. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Out: Chapter 1 — Our First Meeting**

_writen by derpyeol_

Cast © Theirselves, their parents, and they're belongs to God

Take Me Out © Mine

.

Rate M; for an uneducated word and mature content

Warning; AU, Sho-ai, High Maturity, Typography, Grammar

* * *

.

.

Byun Baek Hyun—Baekhyun, singkatnya—menatap gelapnya langit malam tanpa satu bintangpun yang bersinar. Dingin angin malam membuat tubuh ringkihnya menggigil. "Minah-ya..." Ucapnya lirih.

Brak!

"Hey, cepat keluar! Sudah giliranmu!"

Seorang paman berusia—sekitar—45 tahun datang membawa sebuah cambuk dan tali pengikat. Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun merangkak mendekati paman tadi. "Nghh..."

"Kau boleh juga." Paman tadi berucap sembari menggesekkan penisnya yang terbungkus kain celana pada permukaan wajah pucat Baekhyun. "Wajahmu manis dan desahanmu menggoda. Tapi sayang aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk menebusmu."

Baekhyun berjengit saat merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyentuh bagian leher dan dada telanjangnya; paman itu memakaikannya tali pengikat, seperti anjing peliharaan.

"Come on babe. This is your turn."

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gorong-gorong bawah tanah, transaksi penjual-belian manusia tersebut berlangsung. Pengusaha-pengusaha muda maupun yang sudah lanjut usia datang berbondong-bondong mencari si Pemuas Nafsu mana yang dapat menarik hati mereka. Hanya kalangan orang berdompet tebal yang dapat keluar-masuk.

Termaksud seorang pria muda penuh kharisma bernama Park Chan Yeol. Dia melihat penawaran ini melalui web resmi Black Market. Dengan garis wajahnya yang rupawan, tidak seharusnya dia tertarik. Toh, diluar sana, beribu-ribu gadis mengantre hanya untuk sekedar mendapat kedipan matanya.

Tetapi sesuatu hal menariknya paksa menuju tempat ini. Tempat dimana manusia-manusia diperjual-belikan—baik wanita, maupun laki-laki.

"a-Yo Park!" Seseorang berseru, terdengar dari jauh. Suaranya cukup familiar jadi Chanyeol menebak itu adalah Kai. Suaranya yang cukup keras sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ada disini Park."

Chanyeol melirik Kai jengah. "Shut up, jerk."

"Iyiyi, so scaryyy..." Kai membuat gesture seperti orang ketakutan, ditambah dengan suaranya yang dibuat-buat seperti seorang wanita yang ketakutan—menurut Chanyeol itu menggelikan; menjijikan. "Haha, calm down—calm down. Dasar Tuan Tempramental."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak tidak berubah dan malah terlihat semakin tidak bersahabat. Kai pikir ini percuma, jadi dia membuat gerakan isyarat dengan tangan; bermaksud menyuruh Chanyeol mengikutinya. "Come over here brotha. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Please welcome, the hottest one..., SOOJUNG!"

Sambut sang pemandu acara, kemudian datang seorang lelaki tua dengan uluran tali memanjang, menggeret seorang wanita dengan tubuh telanjang total. Nipple payudaranya dijepit dengan sebuah penjepit kecil—terlihat seperti penjepit kertas, hanya saja benda itu bisa menyalurkan sengatan listrik bervolt rendah.

"Seunghyun-ah, come here. Give her your dick."

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih susunya serta telinga yang ditindik menurunkan zipper celananya, mengeluarkan penis besarnya, lalu menyodorkan secara paksa kedalam mulut Soojung.

"Suck it, bitch!" Titahnya kasar. Tanpa penolakan, Soojung menelan bulat-bulat penis Seunghyun yang masih tertidur. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan ritme teratur, sesekali melengguh saat penis besar Seunghyun menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Aah...nghh...ahh...yes like that bitch..."

Suhu udara didalam ruangan meningkat drastis, suara erangan Seunghyun menggema membangkitkan libido-libido setiap orang yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Oh yeah. Soojung is a good sucker, isn't she?" Kai menyuarakan pendapatnya pada Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya—masih memasang poker face andalannya. Dengan santai Kai menurunkan zipper celananya lalu mengeluarkan penisnya. Mengurutnya dengan tempo pelan. "Mau membantuku keluar, babe?"

Chanyeol melirik Kai jijik. "Huh? Tell me once again. And I'll kick your dick hard, brat."

"Calmh...emh down babehh...ohh this is so good anghh..."

Kembali pada Soojung, si pria tua dan si pemandu acara, mereka sudah berhenti. Wajah cantik Soojung belepotan dengan sisa sperma Seunghyun. "How's the feels Seunghyun-ah?" Tanyanya, terlihat ingin tau.

"Emhh, she is the best sucker i've ever meet. EVER."

"Oh listen. He said the best sucker." Si pemandu acara mengulangi bagian dimana Seunghyun memuji keahlian Soojung. Dia mematut atensinya pada sekelompok orang dihadapannya. "5 juta dollar untuk Soojung. Yang lain?"

"8 juta dollar." Sosok pria bertubuh tambun yang duduk di sudut kiri ruangan melambaikan papannya antusias. Si pemandu acara menatapnya terang. "Yang lain?"

Kali ini laki-laki muda berambut coklat beruang. Itu—Kai? "16 juta dollar."

"Okay, 16 juta dollar. Yang lain?" Si pemandu acara melirik kesetiap sudut ruangan. "Tidak ada? Right, Soojung shold out for 16 million dollar!"

Chanyeol menatap Kai remeh. "Sudah kukira seleramu serendah itu, Kim Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Come over here, bitch. Your turn."

.

Sebuah sinar putih secara brutal menyerang indera pengelihatannya, Baekhyun butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya itu.

Disinilah dia sekarang—berdiri, lebih tepatnya berjongkok, dengan posisi seperti anjing memperlihatkan penisnya yang mengkerut kedinginan. Disaksikan beratus-ratus pasang mata yang menatapnya lapar, Baekhyun hanya mampu tertunduk. Tangannya diborgol keatas dan mulutnya disumpali sebuah gag-ball. Ditambah sebuah dildo ukuran kecil yang bergetar dilubangnya, Baekhyun tampak sangat menawan dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"The last but not least..., Byun Baek Hyun."

Chanyeol mendongak dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Melihat keatas panggung dimana pemandu acara berdiri disebuah podium dengan seorang lelaki telanjang yang—

"Anghh...emh, pleasehh no..."

—uh, oh. So sexy.

Sadar atau tidak, sekarang Chanyeol memasang ekspresi bodohnya. Tawa Kai hampir meledak jika saja dia tidak tau bahwa objek yang tengah dipandang Chanyeol adalah lelaki diatas panggung sana.

"Chanyeol... jangan bilang kau—"

"I want him."

Mata Kai membola—dia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat kecilnya itu, tapi dia yakin Chanyeol sudah gila.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me Out**

Chapter Two — Bring Him Home

Warning: beware of typos

* * *

.

"Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar gila!" Kai berteriak marah setelah acara pelelangan manusia tadi selesai. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju sel dimana para sex-slave ditahan. Sebenarnya ada secercah kebahagian mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia akan membawa pulang Soojung, hanya saja kenyataan yang lebih buruk menantinya; menanti mereka. "Go to Hell Mr Park! Kau ada dalam masalah besar dan jangan pernah meminta bantuanku nantinya!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kai sangsi. "Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu Kai. Tidak sekalipun."

"Ta-tapi Chan—!" Sebelum Kai sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang penjaga sel menginterupsinya. "Silahkan sir. Mereka berdua ada didalam."

"Ya. Terimakasih." Chanyeol mendekati pintu sel tempat slavenya ditahan.

Sepersekian detik setelah pintu sel dibuka, Kai lansung menghambur kedalam. Memeluk Soojung mesra lalu menuntunnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang dalam. "M-mhh... master..."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya imajinatif melihat kelakuan-kambuhan-Kai. Dia melemparkan atensinya menatap kesetiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok Baekhyun.

Samar-samar dia mendengar isakan halus di sudut ruangan. Sudut paling gelap dan titik mati cahaya.

"Baek—?" Panggil Chanyeol, dengan langkah hati-hati dia mendekati sudut gelap itu. Tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Dia tau keputusannya membeli laki-laki ini salah. Tapi hatinya seakan berteriak ketika pertama kali mendengar suara desahannya.

"Baek... come on. Go home with me, ya?"

"I-I won't." Sebuah suara bergetar menjawab. "Baek, aku sudah membelimu ok. Jadi kau harus ikut aku."

Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun. "Ikut aku Grey!"

"A-anghh..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya—setelah sebelumnya dia melampirkan jaket besarnya ditubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol pada driver pribadinya. Selama perjalan mereka pulang, Baekhyun memilih menatapi dunia luar dibalik kaca mobil sementara Chanyeol memilih menatapi wajah pucat Baekhyun.

Bibirnya tipis dengan warna merah muda sensual. Bibir yang mencuri perhatiannya bahkan disaat pertemuan pertama. Suaranya, desahannya, tatapan matanya, semua hal dalam diri Baekhyun memikat Chanyeol—dan membuatnya gila. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"A-angghh... no please, ma-master..." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan disaat Chanyeol menyentuhkan jari-jari panjangnya kepermukaan paha telanjang Baekhyun.

"Master?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai mesumnya. Menatap Baekhyun menggoda. "Uh, okay. Kau membuatku on, babe."

"Y-ya—ah!" Baekhyun memekik kecil ketika Chanyeol memilin nipple merah mudanya. Jari-jarinya meremas kuat jaket besar Chanyeol. "Eunghh ma-masterhh plea—mppht!"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Membawa masuk daging tak bertulang miliknya dan menjilati permukaan rongga mulut Baekhyun "Eunghh...mmppht, ahh..."

"Mendesahlah babe... sebut namaku.".

"Em-mmh akh...i don't even knowhhh who you ahh are..." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara ditengah-tengah desahannya. Saliva yang entah-milik-siapa mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai—memutus ciuman panas mereka, menciptakan benang transparan diantara mereka. "Chanyeol. Moan my name, babe."

"ANGH!"

Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun kuat dan disaat itu juga dia mendesah. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, tetapi bukan itu kata kunci yang tepat. "Aku bilang namaku Chanyeol, Baek. Bukan angh!"

Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terhempas sesaat setelah Chanyeol melemparnya kelantai mobil. Dia mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dan menekan kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek ke jendela.

"Kau milikku, Baek." Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir merah Baekhyun dan langsung melumatnya kasar. Baekhyun mendesah keras-keras saat suatu benda keras memasuki lubangnya. Benda itu—itu sebuah vibrator.

"NYAAA HAAA AHH!" Lelehan air mata mengintip nakal dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Dia menggigit kuat bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menciumnya. "A-ah—sakit!"

"Shuuuhs... calm down babe. It wont be hurt. Just enjoy, and moan my name."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meraih benda persegi panjang—singkatnya, remot. Itu adalah alat pengontrol untuk vibrator yang kini bersarang dilubang Baekhyun.

Secara kompleks vibrator dilubang Baekhyun bergetar pelan setelah Baekhyun menekan tombol nomor 3. "A-aanh... wha-what are you doing mast—AH!"

"Nu-uh."

Chanyeol terperangah melihat kelenturan dinding rektum Baekhyun. Dia mencabut vibrator yang masih terus bergetar dan menggantikannya dengan ke-3 jarinya. "Umhh..."

Jari Chanyeol bergerak zig-zag — bergerak seperti gunting yang membelah lubang merah muda Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam seiring gerakan jarinya yang semakin masuk lebih dalam dan jepitan lubang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol seakan meledak.

Tiba-tiba dia mencabut paksa jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik.

Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol membuka celana bahannya lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Penis super-besarnya berdiri tegak dengan lendir bening dipucuknya tepat disaat dia menarik dalamannya dan menampar wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?"

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya paksa, lubangnya berkedut semakin kencang. Nipplenya menegang diikuti dengan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang menuntun kepalanya mendekati penis raksasanya. "Kulum dia, Baek."

Dengan satu kali hentakkan, penis Chanyeol memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun — tidak semua memang, tapi itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Dia tergagap mengambil udara saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkannya. "Anhh..."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit-langit mobilnya ketika Baekhyun mendesah. Uap hangat nafas Baekhyun dan getaran lembut ditenggorokannya membuatnya semakin gila. "Jangan salahkan aku jika saat sampai dirumah nanti kau sudah tidak perjaka, Baek."

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging. Dia mengocok pelan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun. Lubang merah muda itu berkontraksi semakin cepat dan dengan kasar berkedut seakan-akan memakan penis besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergerak liar dan dengan sengaja Baekhyun memundurkan pipi pantatnya—membentur penis Chanyeol keras. For God of sake, dia bukan lelaki murahan. Cara Chanyeol menggodanya kali ini sudah membuatnya buta dan Baekhyun ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dia tau apa yang Baekhyun mau. "Uh... look at the little-horny-boy."

Satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak meremas pantat dan yang lainnya bergerak memukul. Baekhyun mendongak menahan perih sekaligus nikmat. "A-AHN! NYAAHH~!"

"Prepare your anus, babe."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan tanpa komando dia melesakan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membola sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mendesah merasakan bagaimana ketatnya lubang itu menjepit dan membalut penisnya. Hangat dan lembab. Darah segar mengalir keluar saat Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar hingga ujung penisnya berada diujung-ujung lubang Baekhyun. Dan dengan sekali hentakkan, penis besar Chanyeol menerobos masuk.

Baekhyun melengguh panjang saat pucuk penis Chanyeol menyentuh spot manisnya. Kepalanya pusing dan lambungnya mual. Setiap tusukan Chanyeol di dalamnya terasa begitu magis. Lubangnya seakan diciptakan untuk memanjakkan penis besar Chanyeol.

Semua hal di sekeliling mereka terasa berputar dan Chanyeol menggila disetiap tusukannya dilubang Baekhyun.

"A-ahh Cha-Chanyeol... s-so close—AHH!"

Baekhyun sampai. Otot dinding rektum Baekhyun menegang—memeluk kuat dan terasa memeras penis Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya. Spermanya meledak mengenai dada dan perut Chanyeol, sebagian mengotori bangku mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tergagap mengambil nafas saat Chanyeol mengangkat kakinyanya tinggi-tinggi. Kakinya menendang-nendang di udara. Dan tangan Chanyeol meraih penisnya dan menggaruk lubang kecil di ujungnya. Baekhyun menegang lagi.

Lubangnya kembali berkontraksi dengan setiap tusukan Chanyeol dan precumnya mengalir deras. Chanyeol menyetubuhinya kearah grafitasi dan Baekhyun merasa mual karena penis Chanyeol menyentuh ususnya.

"E-enough... Chanyeol, enough anghh!"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol membesar—urat-uratnya bergesekkan dengan dinding rektumnya. Chanyeol mengerang tertahan saat benihnya keluar didalam lubang Baekhyun.

Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dengan suara 'plop' pelan mengakhiri. Lubang Baekhyun mengkerut saat sperma Chanyrol merembes keluar lubangnya. Rasa hangat menjalar merasakan cairan itu mengalir melewati pahanya.

Chanyeol, dengan tubuh yang berkeringat, mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas. Dia meraih kemejanya yang kusut dan memakainya. Kemudian meraih gagang telepon yang tersambung dengan drivernya.

"Kim, tolong carikan baju baru untuk Baekhyun."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawabab dari drivernya. Dia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan membawanya memasuki rumah. Tatapan aneh dia dapatkan dari maid-maid yang berjajar rapih menyambut kedatangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar. Kemudian menatap maidnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Dia adalah tuan baru kalian sekarang. Jaga perilaku kalian dan turuti keinginannya." Ucapnya, mutlak. Lalu Chanyeol melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

.

Unknown place, unknown time.

"XO, apa ada perkembangan lain?"

"Yes, sir. Dia membeli seorang pria muda di pelelangan manusia Black Market."

"A-apa? Pria? Kau yakin, XO?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bisa kau carikan asal-usul pria itu?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Copy-kan beberapa lembar untukku dan kirimkan ke kantorku."

"Yes, sir."

**Pip**.

Figur seorang pria paruh baya duduk angkuh dimeja kerjanya—bibirnya menjepit sebuah cerutu dan kurvanya menarik sebuah seringai. Kerutan-kerutan diwajahnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kewibawaannya.

"Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, son. Akan kuberikan semua yang kau mau—termaksud yang satu ini."

.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

**a/n:**

hihi ini reupload. sebelumnya (sekitar 5 jam lalu) saya udah upload dan setelah rereading itu nemu tipo yang bener-bener fatal (gak juga sebenernya sih. tapi yaudahlah ya)

maaf kalo gak nyaman. sayanya juga gak enak sama kalian:(

**Big Thanks**

all reviwers/followers/favoriters(?)

Makaciw eaps QAQA :D /?


End file.
